Magma & Ashes: The 107th Hunger Games
by wish.upon.stars
Summary: "The arena this year...is inside of a volcano." SYOT. Accepting tributes! OPEN (:
1. Preface

"Enter," Gamemaker Eli told the visitor when a knock came on his office door. He was sitting on his desk, his hands playing with a silver trinket. His hands were covered in a red liquid that resembled blood.

"Eli..." President Crane said as she entered the room. "How's the arena coming?" Crane loved the Hunger Games. As a young girl in the Capitol, she would root for her favorites, and now she was President...running the games herself. This was her childhood dream, and she was living it.

"You see this?" Gamemaker Eli said, referring to the object in his hands. At a closer look it could be identified as a tiny volcano. The red on his hand symbolized the magma from the volcano. She nodded with a smirk. This should be very interesting, very interesting indeed.

"Tell me more. What will be the challenges, and what exactly is the arena?" she said with a wink, already knowing the answer.

"The arena this year...is inside a volcano."

* * *

So I'm here with a Hunger Games story, and of course I need tributes!

PLEASE ONLY PM THEM. IF YOU REVIEW WITH A TRIBUTE MY STORY COULD GET DELETED. SO PLEASE, PMS ONLY. (Thanks MidnightRaven323) (:

The Form: (optional if marked with *)

*Tribute Picture:

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District:

Descriptive Appearance:

Descriptive Personality:

History:

1-4 Strengths:

3 Weaknesses:

Weapon of Choice:

Other Weapons:

Family/Friends:

Special Skills:

Alliances?:

Romance?:

Volunteer/Reaped:

Reaction to reaping:

*Reaping Outfit:

*Token:.

*Chariot Outfit:

*Interview Outfit:

*Interview Angle:

Training Room Strategy:

Skill Showed to Gamemakers:

*Training Score:

*Interview Quote:

*Preferred Method for Death:


	2. Tributes

"Enter," Gamemaker Eli told the visitor when a knock came on his office door. He was sitting on his desk, his hands playing with a silver trinket. His hands were covered in a red liquid that resembled blood.

"Eli..." President Crane said as she entered the room. "How's the arena coming?" Crane loved the Hunger Games. As a young girl in the Capitol, she would root for her favorites, and now she was President...running the games herself. This was her childhood dream, and she was living it.

"You see this?" Gamemaker Eli said, referring to the object in his hands. At a closer look it could be identified as a tiny volcano. The red on his hand symbolized the magma from the volcano. She nodded with a smirk. This should be very interesting, very interesting indeed.

"Tell me more. What will be the challenges, and what exactly is the arena?" she said with a wink, already knowing the answer.

"The arena this year...is inside a volcano."

* * *

I had to stick that in again so it would be considered part of a story and this wouldn't get deleted.

Here are the tributes! There are still spots open, so keep submitting!  
If I didn't pick yours, it's because it wasn't detailed enough or something wasn't right at all. The name shouldn't be random. They should fit with the character/district. And if your tribute is from 1, 2, or 4...those are Careers. Why in the world would your tribute be reaped?! Think before you post. Thanks! And I have the right to change anything as I see fit.

* * *

District 1 -

Female: Emmeline Selena Delacroix (16) - _Arielle Delaney_

Male: Blade Iron (18) - _collin9472_

District 2 -

Female: Olympia Jacobs (17) - _Sweet. But. Not. Innocent _

Male: Reserved for xSellSwordx_  
_

District 3 -

Female: Adara Sparks (17) - _MidnightRaven323_

Male: Reserved for starlit. nightmares

District 4 -

Female: Natrix Lee (17) - _TheOnlyOneEv1D_

Male: _Reserved for SoySauce17_

District 5 -

Female: Magnolia Crescent (18) - _iloverueforever_

Male: Jasper Obar (15) - _celticnation345_

District 6 -

Female: Taradell Rhodes (17) - _FoxFace17_

Male: _Reserved for Sierra_

District 7 -

Female: Brinere Thralse (15) - _PeevesWinsAtLife_

Male: _Reserved for girlonfire27_

District 8 -

Female: Kira Gabonton (12) -_ Hai. Kanaluvscookies. trolol_

Male: Corduroy Pena (18) - _FoxFace17_

District 9 -

Female: Guernsey Patel (16) - _celticnation345_

Male: Reserved for Kayli

District 10 -

Female: _Reserved for girlonfire27_

Male: Trent Rider (16) -_ loverman22_

District 11 -

Female: Ess Cardell (15) -_ Buttons301_

Male: Mik Kolom (12) - _Random Reader 17_

District 12 -

Female: Metallum Gervasio (15) - _celticnation345_

Male: Malcom Atkins (17) -_ Rachel__  
_


End file.
